StolenThe Marauders
by Gwenhwyfar2008
Summary: A short songfic based on The Marauders and Kelly Rowland's 'Stole.' My first, so please come review!


Hey, this is my first thing like this... Please give me som reviews!

Disclaimers: J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter Characters, and the song is from Kelly Rowland's Stole.

The Marauders—Stolen

The Marauders were gone. Remus and Peter had both died in one of the final battles, and Harry had soon followed. There were so many stories, so many tragedies…

He was always such a nice boy

The quiet one

With good intentions

He was down for his brother

Respectful to his mother

A good boy

But good don't get attention

Peter Pettigrew… Where to begin? There is so much to Peter's story that cannot be explained. He was not a popular boy by any means. He was the follower, the hero-worshiper of James and Sirius. All he had wanted to do was be one of them. But no matter how he tried, and even though they fully accepted him, he was still obviously the least of the group. He didn't have special talents, he wasn't handsome or smart. He was just… Peter. Wormtail. But in the end there was no need to pity him. He made his choices, and he chose to betray those who would have died for him.

One kid with the promise

The brightest kid in school

He's not a fool

Reading books about science

And smart stuff

It's not enough, no

'Cause smart don't make you cool

Remus Lupin, the gentle werewolf. So afraid of his friends finding out, yet overjoyed when they became even closer because of his secret. He was the studious one of the group. He was mature, with his nose constantly in a book. He got good grades, and kept James and Sirius out of many bad situations, whether he realized it or not. Everybody liked Remus, but he never was considered as cool or popular as his friends. Because of his 'furry little problem,' he was doomed to spend his entire life as an outcast from general society. He was killed by the werewolf that had bitten him as a child.

He's not invisible anymore

With his father's wand and a broken fuse

Since he walked through that classroom door

He's all over prime time news

Sirius Black used to be all that, and mischief almost seemed to find him. Heck, an invisibility cloak was his best friend, besides James. Came in hand many times… But on that fateful night in Godric's Hollow, everything changed for him. He was framed for murder and sent to Azkaban. Even after he escaped, his face was everywhere and he didn't have freedom. Until the day he died, he was never able to do as he pleased.

Lily's got the same size hands as Marilyn Monroe

She put her fingers in the imprints at Man's Chinese Theater Show

She could have been a movie star

Never got the chance to go that far

Her life was stolen

Now we'll never know

Lily Evans, later to be Lily Potter, was the pride of her potion master's eyes. She was exceptional at charms. Lily was smart, beautiful, and had a fiery temper to match it all. In fact, she was the only one who was ever able to force James Potter into something. Of course, the fact that he was ga-ga over her might have helped a little there. She was a wonderful girl, and when she had a family she loved them more than herself. She died to save her son.

Remus:

They were crying to the camera

Said he never fitted in

He wasn't welcome

He showed up to some parties we was hanging in

Some guys were putting him down

Bullying him around

Peter:

Now I wish I would have talked to him

Gave him the time of day

Not turn away

Maybe then he wouldn't have pulled a spark

He would have stayed at home

Playing angry chords on his guitar

Sirius:

He's not invisible anymore

With his baggy pants and his legs in chains

Since he walked through that classroom door

Everybody knows his name

James was always getting hoop from twenty feet away

He had a tryout with the Cannons, couldn't wait for Saturday

Now we're never gonna see him slam

Flying high as Kobe can

His life was stolen

Now we'll never know

And then there was James Potter. Excellent Quidditch player, prankster extraordinaire, and transfiguration whiz. And eventually he won Lily over. James had once been full of himself, playing pranks only because he could, taking risks for the adventure of it. Yes, he had been arrogant, but by the time Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, the only things he truly cared about were his wife and young son. He died trying to save them.

We were here all together yesterday…


End file.
